The final
by different darkness
Summary: This is the final of our gangsters in Kadic what is gonna to happen? seequel To return to the past


The final

This is the final chapter of the gangsters enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadic, France 13:00

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie are lying on the floor bleeding uncouncius, the school is full of blood and the smell of the bullets is in the school too.In that moment the girls, Yumi, Aelita and Sam go to see if anyone was inside because all the school had leave the school at the moment they hear the shoots and see the guns.The girls were searching when they find Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie lying in the floor they don't know they were bleeding, the girls pick up the three and take them out of there but when the girls see to each other they see they were soaked in blood so they call the ambulance to pick up the three boys and the girls go to Yumi's house to change their clothes.

Three weeks later

Hospital, France 14:30

The guys are in the same room when the girls come in and start to walk around the room if the guys awake when Ulrich opened his eyes and see the girls the first thing he do if his friends were awake but they doesn't.Were the hell I'm? Asked Ulrich.This is a hospital awnser Yumi.Ok, and who're you? Asked Ulrich.I tell you our names if you tell your names ok answer Yumi.Ok I don't tell anything so you better go to your houses and that's all because now I'm awake so we don't need you said Ulrich.Yeah that's true said Odd.We are good so get lost said Jeremie.Guys you've awaken now? Asked Ulrich,"Yeah" said Odd and Jeremie at the same time.The girls angry leave the hospital and go to their houses.

A month later

Kadic, France 8:30

Ulrich is calling by phone to a friend this is their conversation

Ulrich: Hey spark plug what's up?

Spark: Hey Ulrich nothing and just tell me spark

Ulrich: Ok hey men I need a car so we do the getaway of this hell

Spark: Ok I have an Evo 8, a Mazda MX5 and a Ford Focus

Ulrich: I take the Evo thanks saprk in black and put him the best motor and something especial I want to do it fast real fast.

Saprk: Ok you have it at 17:30 in the airport.

Ulrich: Thanks men.

Well guys we've got the car now we need a chance to make it said Ulrich.

And that chance is today said Odd.Why Odd? Asked Ulrich.Beacuse today is a prom so all be in the prom dancing we get in the car and do the getaway fast.Ok this is the plan guys at 17:30 me and Odd go to the airport and take the car Jeremie make nobody see us at 18:00 the car is in the school and hided at 21:00 starts the prom we go to the bathroom and take a way to the car in the car has to be all our things guns, clothes….

When the music starts we do the getaway and all is done.Ok the plan is running now.

17:30

Odd come on first step ok I'm coming.Ulrich and Odd leave the school in way to the airport.They arrive to the airport and a Mitsubischi evo 8 black and vinyl of fire at the headlamps and a tribal vinyl in the hood of the car and in the doors.They take the car and go to the school driving Ulrich.

18:00

The hide the car under a shrup the shrup was fake only was to hide the car.

All was going good till the girls come close to the boys and asked to them if they are going to the prom with them the guys have to say yes beause they don't have anything to do or to say.

21:00

In the prom all were dancing they don't see the girls so they have green light to do their plan but in that momentthe girls appeared and have to dance go to the bathroom no was an option or an excuse to leave the dance.

22:00

Ulrich was angry so when the girls come closer he said no more dances we're going and you are going to leave us ok.No Yumi anwser.Well we have to ways the good one is leave us and we can do it the bad one is I obligate you.How? Sam asked in that moment Ulrich take out one of his guns and aim to Yumi the girls were scare and leave them to go.One thing more we don't se us more so burn in the hell but before.Ulrich go and pick up a microphone and say:

Well Kadic this month had been the shit of my life you all are motherfuckers and the girls' bitches and this school sucks so I wish to all burn in the fucking hell he go through the window and run to the car put it on and do getaway hearing 50 Cent and The Game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the last but if you want more tell me and I'll do it.

Thanks for reading Different Darkness.


End file.
